


Defending your friend's honor by attempting to beat upperclassmen up is common in middle school

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, au where they're not seperated in middle school, the context can be taken platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, it's become a daily occurance for him to use all sorts of medical supplies on any part of his childhood friend's body due to the messes he gets himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending your friend's honor by attempting to beat upperclassmen up is common in middle school

**Author's Note:**

> it's mentioned in the tags but like, this is an au where Kuro and Shu weren't seperated as middle schoolers, hence the use of nicknames (and Kuro's messy speech, heh)
> 
> also, we ignore the title, i struggled for about 40 minutes to find one

"...Ryuu-kun, you idiot." Shu says as he touches the cotton on his hand to the cut on the delinquent's cheek (Kuro flinches back, but doesn't try to escape it, not this time).

"...I was defendin' ya." Kuro replies, mumbling.

"You started a fight, for little to no reason. With upperclassmen." Shu points out, placing a small plaster on the now cleaned cut.

Kuro opens his mouth to speak, but has no reply.

"Also, your speech is getting worse and worse again." Shu says, his tone scolding.

"I'm tryin' ta fix that..."

"I see no improvement whatsoever."

Shu lets out a sigh; "Raise your shirt," he says as though it's the most normal thing in the world (it is, for them, they've known each other for so long, after all).

"H-Huh?" Kuro blinks a few times. "Wh-What for?"

"They punched your stomach."

Kuro cowers a bit; "And here I was tryin' to look cool..."

"Half the things you've been doing are _not_ anything near my definition of 'cool', Ryuu-kun."

Kuro reluctantly raises his shirt, the bruise on his stomach making Shu grunt.

"I... Can't do anything about _this_ with just a first aid kit..."

"I wasn't expectin' ya to do somethin', I got myself in this mess, after all."

 _For me,_ Shu wants to remind him, the third years were laughing at _him_ for having a doll.

"Anyway," Shu voices out instead; "Does it hurt?"

Kuro shakes his head quickly, but that much doesn't convince Shu.

"If I touch it?" Shu asks and presses his hand to the wound, just lightly, and watches Kuro's expression change to one of holding back tears (and he's biting his lip, how cute-- Wait, no, that part isn't important)

"Okay, it hurts, l-let go, let go."

Shu complies to his friend's wishes.

"Despite everything else, you can't be stubborn, can you?"

"You just know how to make me give up..."

Shu laughs, a giggle of some sorts that he didn't expect himself to let out so easily.

"Ah, by the way, Ryuu-kun?"

"Mhm?"

"You seem to be eating well, judging from your stomach." He's teasing, of course, but it's not exactly a lie.

" _I-Icchan!_ That's not somethin' ya can just point out!!" Kuro exclaims, beet red, trying to hide his face with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i asked people on twitter if i could post this and they told me yes i take no blame for this even though i came up with the idea, wrote it, and decided it's a good idea to post it


End file.
